Gyleek Idiom
Gyleek Idiom (イドムギリーク Giriku Idiom) is a mutant lizard monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gyleek is a destructive and malevolent beast, interested only himself and destroying cities. While not capable of speech, Gyleek Idiom is capable of showing emotion through his animalistic instincts. Despite being something like a wild animal, Gyleek Idiom is actually a savvy and intelligent, which he can use to deceive his foes by making them think he's just another mere dumb brute. History Debut: The Advent of Mothra Leo Gyleek Idiom made his first appearance as he rose from the waters as an egg, before then "hatching", causing a bright blast of light to appear. Gyleek Idiom then landed down to the ground and roared at the skies. Two Narutons spotted Gyleek Idiom and then blasted their facial maser beams against him. Gyleek Idiom tanked their maser beams and then blasted his energy beam against the the two Narutons, destroying them instantly. Gyleek Idiom then entered the city, heading to fight Armor Mothra Leo and Yeti. Armor Mothra Leo sped towards Gyleek Idiom at Mach 15, slashing him with his wings. Gyleek Idiom roared and then extended his arms at both Armor Mothra Leo and Yeti, punching them both hard. Yeti then punched Gyleek Idiom in the gut. Gyleek Idiom then blasted his energy beam from his mouth, sweeping it towards many buildings and blowing them up. Gyleek Idiom then swept his energy beam in around Yeti's and Armor Mothra Leo's area, creating some explosions around them. Armor Mothra Leo glanced between both kaiju, before speeding forward at Gyleek Idiom, flying through the explosions easily with his armor plating, followed up by Yeti hurling his ice boulders against Gyleek Idiom. Gyleek Idiom was hit hard by Mothra Leo's and Yeti's attacks, followed up by Armor Mothra Leo slicing Gyleek Idiom across the chest with his razor-sharp wings. Gyleek Idiom then extended both of his arms again to smack down Armor Mothra Leo, only for Yeti to jump at him, hitting his chest with his elbow. Armor Mothra Leo quickly spun around, slicing through Gyleek Idiom's arms with his wing. Gyleek Idiom then fell over, screeching in agony. Yeti would then shoot his icebreath at Gyleek Idiom's head, to which Gyleek Idiom retaliated by firing his energy beam at Yeti, causing Yeti to be sent flying from the force of that attack. Greek then ran towards Armor Mothra Leo to continue their combat. Armor Mothra Leo screeched at Gyleek Idiom, gathering energy in his antennae, while Yeti got stronger and let out his roar. Gyleek Idiom jumped up and swung his long tail like a club towards Armor Mothra Leo, only for Yeti to fire his ultimate icebreath at Gyleek Idiom's tail, freezing it. Armor Mothra Leo flew upward, avoiding the tail, before firing several energy blasts at Gyleek Idiom's eyes; causing Gyleek Idiom to fall over. Gyleek Idiom's tail was then shattered. Gyleek Idiom then fired his energy beam from his mouth at Yeti's area, creating explosions around him. Gyleek Idiom got hit in the back by the energy beams, falling over and then rolling over. Gyleek Idiom made one last attempt to attack Armor Mothra Leo and Yeti; Gyleek Idiom rolled up and then sent out his two stretching arms out to punch at against the two, only for Armor Mothra Leo to spin quickly, once again slicing through the arm while he flies toward Gyleek Idiom. Gyleek Idiom roared in agony and then reeled his arms back. After that, Gyleek Idiom then turned around and retreated to the waters, as he was defeated. Gyleek Idiom then swam away and left. Abilities * Energy Beam: '''Gyleek Idiom can fire a powerful energy beam from his mouth. * '''Regeneration: '''Gyleek Idiom can regenerate lost limbs at fairly fast rate, such as his arms or his tail. * '''Extensive Arms: '''Gyleek Idiom can stretch his arms out to punch or grab his opponents from afar. * '''Whip Tail: '''Gyleek Idiom can use his long whip like tail like a whip and also like a club against his foes. * '''Spiky Carapace: Gyleek Idiom's back is full of spiky, razor sharp spikes that he can deflect beam attacks with ease and can also be used to bash against his opponents. * Extraordinary Jumper: Despite Gyleek Idiom's rather giant and bulky size, he can still jump up to very high lengths. * Enhanced Durability: Gyleek Idiom has enhanced durability and can survive being tossed around or thrown down to the ground from very high heights. Trivia * His name is also sometimes translated into as "Giriiku" or "Greek". * Interestingly enough, his roar was a reused Godzilla 1954 roar. * He is the only Idiom who was based off an organic creature, and not an object. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)